


The Suthay Chronicles Chapter 16: To Shed One's Mortal Blood

by Vicsvinny



Series: The Suthay Chronicles [18]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Argonians (Elder Scrolls), Cyrodiil (Elder Scrolls), Dunmer (Elder Scrolls), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicsvinny/pseuds/Vicsvinny
Summary: To ascend from this cruel world, one must shed their mortal blood
Series: The Suthay Chronicles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817335





	The Suthay Chronicles Chapter 16: To Shed One's Mortal Blood

**_“Your Heathen bones disturb Hallowed Grounds, Saxhleel.”_ **

The pain was indescribable..  
It felt as if every bone in his body was splintered and broken.  
Every muscle was pulled and torn.  
Every artery severed  
And his every nerve straining.  
His mouth tried to scream in agony every time a waylaid thought entered his mind.  
His eyes could not open.. No matter how hard he tried, they were fastened shut securely, and amongst the agonizing pain, he felt metal barbs embedded within the scales near his eyes, forcing them shut.  
He didn’t even know if he still had appendages.. The pain was unbearable..

**_“For time immemorial. Our God was suppressed. Shut away and left ignorant of the world. Men and Mer flourished aimlessly under the guidance of the Divines. Unaware of the One and only true Divine Lord. Locked away, stirring ceaselessly within the deepest pits of Oblivion.”_ **

It felt as if he was being dragged somewhere.  
The recent surge of feeling in his legs skidding off of the surface of rough stone dulled the searing pain in his lower body somewhat.  
Even passing over a particularly sharp stone, which no doubt would’ve punctured his scales did not phase him in the slightest.  
In fact, he barely even felt it.

**_“But his faithful have endured. Seeking sanctuary from the Heathen Followers of the Divines that surrounds us all. Here we have laboured. Sought refuge and guidance. And we have been bestowed gifts and clairvoyance from our benevolent Lord. Emergent once more.”_ **

How long has he been dragged? Where was he? Who was this voice ringing in his ears? Drowning out the screams in his mind. The plea of death that has eluded him thus far?

**_“We are those Marked by the Seal of Three. We are branded. We are the Hallowed Sigil of the Convent. And the time is nigh when all of Mundus shall witness our Ascension.”_ **

It was then when he felt himself thrown forward onto something scorching hot..  
Yet more insufferable pain was added to the pile as his neck was forcefully pulled back, making him look up with his pinned-shut eyes.  
He could not see.. But yet, it seemed as if he had some semblance of a notion as to where he was..  
He was knelt down on burning hot embers.  
His scales charred and scorched. Yet he could not move.  
He bled profusely. Yet he did not feel weak.  
He wanted death. Yet it was denied for him.

**_“We are the Heralds of the Apocalypse. The Bringers of the New World. And with our sacrifice. We shall Ascend unto Death Anew.”_ **

Someone stood before him. He could feel the unholy presence of a tall, lithe figure towering over him as he knelt in submission before the presence.

 _“....kill me….”_ He muttered in a ghostly whisper

The presence took a step nearer, before he felt the metal barbs get ripped out from his eyes, spraying blood out, and allowing his stained eyes to gaze upon a figure in a dark red robe.  
The hood he wore shrouded the man's face in complete shadow.  
“What a marvelous introduction if I may say so myself. So much exposition!" The robed figure clenched a fist

“KILL ME! I AM TORTURED AND DEAD! YOU STOLE ME FROM MY BELOVED! **YOU KILLED HER!”**

His words fell on deaf ears. The cultist standing before him seemed to not give any reaction.  
Haxal lowered his head and wept non-existent tears.  
“Please… I beg of you.. Just end it.. Perhaps in the afterlife I may see Taz once more..”

The robed 'thing' standing before him cranked it's neck  
"Your _Beloved?_ " It spoke in a seemingly confused tone  
"Taz! You killed her.. I was brought here and tortured.. I have nothing in this life anymore.. You took it all away!"  
The cultist studied the bloodied Argonian before him for a second before snapping his fingers  
"I see! So it is a tale of heartbreak? You believe that we have killed that which you hold most dear to you?"  
Haxal kept his head lowered. Feeling droplets of blood slide down his scales.  
"I said it before. Kill me. Get it over with."  
The cultist took a step closer, so that Haxal could see the black and blood-stained boots of the man.  
"Your _'Beloved'_ isn't dead. You cling to a false suspicion."  
Haxal's head raised and he peered up at the man. And for a brief second, he caught the glimpse of the degenerate being underneath the shrouded cowl.  
The man's skin was a sickly pale white, with deep crimson eyes that glared back at him with malevolent intent, and a wicked smile amid rotted and disfigured teeth.  
"She... She's alive??" He muttered under his raspy breath

The man then gave a brief snigger, then broke out into a haughty laugh  
**"HOPE!! OH THE BITTER IRONY! PERHAPS YOU WOULD BELIEVE ANYTHING I WOULD SAY! NO PROOF! NO EVIDENCE!"**  
Haxal felt the strength to move, so he struggled to get back onto his feet. However he fell flat forward, off of the burning embers and to the feet of the cultist.  
"I.. Believe.. That she is alive.." He said, now unable to move a muscle once more.  
The cultist crouched down to Haxal's level, letting his jagged chin and rotten mouth drop out from the shadowed cowl.  
"Believe' is such a strong word. Perhaps it is more that you _'wish'_ that she were to still breath and smile?"  
Haxal snarled and formed a shaky fist  
"All I hear is talk. What is my reason for being here? **WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME??**

The man stood back up, and snapped his fingers once more  
Haxal felt himself be lifted back up onto his feet, and was frozen in place as the robed man reached over onto a nearby stone altar and grabbed what looked like a small potion bottle, and approached him. Holding the bottle in cupped hands as if it were sacred.  
"You must understand, dear Haxal. The Convent never acts without rhyme or reason." He said as he stopped just before Haxal and held the potion up  
"Drink."  
Haxal spat blood back at the man, and watched as it splattered across the cultist's hood  
The man merely grinned  
"It is _good for you_ "  
"I don't give a damn. Your just gonna have to kill me"  
The man tilted his head unnervingly again  
"But that would be a waste, now wouldn't it?"  
Before Haxal had a chance to respond, the man grabbed his mouth and forced the contents of the bottle down his throat, then lifted his head up to 'help' Haxal swallow.

The magic holding him in place then released and he collapsed forward, coughing, gagging and finally dry-heaving at the feet of the cultist.  
However, he then felt rejuvenated.. Almost as if he was healed somewhat..  
He looked back up at the cultist, and for the first time, the shadow underneath the cowl had vanished completely.  
He then looked back out at the cavern, and witnessed the gathering laid out before him.  
A few dozen robed cultists stood throughout the cavern. All of them lacking the shadow as well, leaving their faces visible.  
"Feel better?" The man asked him, bending down to meet eye-level with Haxal.  
"...Yes... I do..."  
The man grinned jovially and clapped his hands together repeatedly  
"Splendid! Marvelous! Oh wonder and Joy and all the praises of good-natured kind!"  
Haxal couldn't help but feel slightly unnerved by the fact that this guy seemed to be the only one with a semblance of a soul in this room, besides him. All of the other cultists merely stood perfectly still and watched them silently.  
They didn't even blink...

"Now that you drank the elixir and survived to tell. You are now one step closer to _Ascension,_ dear Haxal."

He paused and glanced over at the man  
"Ascension?"  
The cultist nodded vehemently  
"Yes yes! It is what we all strive to achieve! Were you not listening to my speech?"  
"I.. I was too busy bleeding out to notice.."  
The cultist cranked his neck  
"That is hardly a sufficient excuse but, oh very well. It is thanks to our _Lord_ that we have been gifted a vision of pure, unadulterated peace, happiness and acceptance. The myth of Aetherius accepting the lost souls of mortal men upon their deathbed has been exposed. And instead in it's place, we long to seat ourselves beside our Grand Master!"  
The man raised his arms into the air and stared off into space  
**"DIVINITY FOR ALL HIS FAITHFUL!"**  
The gathered cultists did likewise, muttering the sentence back in dark voices.  
Haxal could now stand on his own two feet again. He felt good actually.. Much better than what his condition was previously.. But still.. This wasn't right..

The cultist took in a deep breath of the stale air drenched in the scent of blood and turned his head back towards Haxal  
"And it is within my power to offer this paradise to others. And I have chosen you."  
"But why???"  
The man stepped closer to Haxal until he was uncomfortably close. So near in fact that Haxal could smell the sadists foul breath..  
_"You intrigue me. That is why."_  
Haxal stepped back, and gagged to rid his nostrils of that rancid smell.  
"Well the answer is still no. So get over it and kill or release me."  
"Oh. You misunderstand. I chose to nominate you. _There is no turning back now."_

He then turned towards the gathered mass, and muttered something in a dark tongue  
Within moments, the large stone doors swung open unnaturally, and two shrouded cultists emerged, dragging alongwith them the body of a female Khajiit.  
Haxal silently watched them approach with unnerved concern.  
The Khajiit was a Suthay, resembling Taz in a way. She had light grey fluffy fur marked with black stripes, equally drenched in blood. Both old and freshly spilled.  
She wore the tattered, and blood-stained robes of the Thalmor. Hinting that she was employed by the Aldmeri Dominion  
As the cultists climbed up onto the raised marble podium, they threw the girl forward to the feet of Haxal, as he looked down in horror.  
She squirmed and peered up at him as much as she could, coughing out spurts of blood and mucus.

 _"Zatay.. ahziss..."_ She groaned and struggled to right herself over onto her side. He couldn't tell clearly because of the way that her hair was, but he had the morbid feeling that she was missing an eye.. Or perhaps it was bloody and ruined..  
**"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER??"** He yelled out at the, as he now presumed to be Leader of this Cult.  
The man cranked his neck, letting the sound of bones crackling emanate  
"Whatever do you mean, child? Are you referring to the young Khajiit's condition?"  
"Yes! She looks to be on deaths door!"  
The cultist stared back at him  
"And you are not?"  
Haxal hesitated and looked down at his chest and felt his head. Both of which were scarred heavily with bruises, cuts and scrapes.  
He now noticed that some of his teeth were missing. Scales were peeled off, and parts of his body were so numb they may as well be paralyzed..  
"I don't care about how I am. How could you do this to a young girl?!?!?"  
The Khajiit peered back up at him as she held her waist to hold back a recently opened wound.  
_"Afa Sakhliit.. Var den Jajo... Afai.."_ She whimpered  
"We merely punished her for a grievous crime. She is still very much alive. Despite how her injuries may torment her. But then again, the road to Ascension is fraught with pain and torment is it not?"  
He then reached at his waist and unsheathed an ebony dagger  
"Perhaps then you'd like to help the girl, no?"  
The cultist grinned wickedly at him  
Haxal tensed up upon seeing the black dagger, and he shot a glance back at the Khajiit  
She was looking back at him with tormented eyes  
_"Saj dat.. Ravi ahziss.."_

"I CAN'T! I WON'T! I WILL NOT KILL HER!"  
The cultist frowned heavily and forcefully grabbed Haxal's hand  
**"YOU THICK-HEADED SLOTH! HAVE YOU NOT BEEN PAYING ATTENTION AT ALL?"**  
He forced the dagger into Haxal's hand and dragged him over until he stood over the Khajiit, weapon in trembling hands  
The Khajiit merely looked back up at him as she coughed up more blood  
"I can't kill her! What can't **YOU** understand that I will not join you batshit insane freaks!"  
The cultist took in a deep breath and exhaled into Haxal's ear  
"I am not asking you to kill her, brother."  
He took a pause as Haxal shook and held the dagger out towards the Khajiit

_I am asking you to save her. To put an end to her misery. To help her ascend from this world of grief, suffering and lies."_

"I... I.. Can't.."  
_"Saj dat. Ravi.. ahziss!_ The Khajiit screeched back through the pain  
"She begs of you to save her! Plunge the blade deep within her chest! **Ascension!!!"**  
Haxal closed his eyes and battled his inner demons as he shook uncontrollably. The cultist still holding his arms in place since Haxal nearly forgot how to stand up straight as he was so quaking in horror.  
And soon, without any further thinking, he felt himself involuntarily flung forward, sinking the blade deep into the Khajiit's chest  
She screamed in a blood-curdling screech as the blade ripped itself out, spraying the white marble flooring with fresh scores of hot blood  
Haxal fell back off his feet, dropping the dagger and staring forward in shock as he watched the limp body of the Khajiit lay there. An ever-expanding pool of blood seeping out from the gaping wound in her chest.  
The cultist, meanwhile was cackling uncontrollably and tensing his hands against his face

 **"Yes!!! Yes!!! BLOOD FOR OUR GOD! OH HOW BEAUTIFUL THE SIGHT!!"**  
Haxal still remained petrified as to how he could have committed murder in such a form..  
Then he found himself tear.. Then spiral into uncontrolled crying as he curled up and wept into his arms  
“Do it. Kill me now. I did what you wanted. I killed an innocent girl..” He sputtered  
The cultist turned back and shook his head  
"She _wanted_ you to kill her. To put an end to her suffering. And you granted her that request."  
"Only because you made her! I committed a heinous act and am damned for all eternity!"  
The man circled around and stood behind Haxal  
"You are misguided, child. Your mind is clouded and hazed. But fear not. For there is but one last step until you may achieve final Divinity."  
He held the Dagger out in front of Haxal. Letting him stare unmoving upon the bloody blade

_“You must now shed your mortal blood across the altar._

Haxal heaved and vomited a score of blood and mucus on the blood-stained marble  
“There! Blood! Mortal blood! Now kill me!”  
The cultist frowned, and forcibly grabbed Haxal’s hand, and shoved the dagger in it once more

**“DIVINITY BEGOTTEN MY MORTAL BLOOD! REPEAT THESE WORDS AND ALL SHALL BE REVEALED!”**

Haxal gripped the dagger, and looked down at it. It shone back at him amid the blood in the flickering torchlight. He could see his reflection in it. Oh how he would loathe to have Taz see him like this.. He looked like a corpse.. Half-buried and forgotten. Nothing more than a murderer..  
The Dagger called out to him.  
He could hear voices within his mind. Urging him to kill himself right here and now. He now had the chance to do so.  
His time in this world is over.  
He took a deep sigh. And for a moment, he could feel no more pain. And a single tear streamed down his scales.  
“I’m sorry Taz. I love you.”

He then staggered up onto his feet, and held the dagger out before his chest  
**“SPEAK THE WORDS BROTHER! END YOUR SUFFERING UPON THIS WORLD!”**  
Haxal released a breath.  
He felt the gathered mass of cultists watching intently from behind him. But he could not feel any cause to turn around. Nor could he move as now his muscles were now starting to give away from the stress and blood loss.

**“DIVINITY BEGOTTEN MY MORTAL BLOOD”**

He plunged the dagger deep within his chest and punctured straight through the heart.  
He rammed it so far that only the end of the hilt remained protruding out.  
Haxal felt all breath leave him. And he collapsed forward onto the altar, leaking out blood all over it.  
It felt.. Good. His suffering was over.. Now he could rest..  
_It was all over._

**_“Witness Ascension! We welcome Brother Haxal among our ranks!”_ **

Why wasn’t he dead?

It was then that his body was kicked over onto his back, and the dagger was ripped from his chest, the punctured heart still affixed to the blade.  
Blood gushed out all over the area as the crudely sculptured deity sitting behind the altar's eyes began to glow a deep crimson red, and a bloody, foul-smelling mist filled the room.  
The horde of cultists all raised their arms into the dead air, and uttered a loud and chorused Daedric prayer in unholy matrimony.  
Haxal felt himself.. Breathing again. But that was impossible. He’s dead! His heart is gone!  
He.. He.. felt.. Like.. it was wrong! It was…

Haxal screamed out in genuine suffering, before his eyes sparked white in the mist and his body stopped twitching.  
The cultists then ceased their chanting as Haxal’s body slowly stood itself back up, and he gazed out upon the crowds. With bloodied eyes.  
“Our Lord has accepted you into the Convent. _Brother Haxal.”_ The Head Cultist declared to him, and held out a red robe for him.  
Haxal took them, undressed out of his tattered blood and gore-stained clothing and threw on the robe  
_“I am honoured to join the family.”_ He spoke back in a cold-dead voice.

**\------Leyawiin------**

Mirian sat on the couch, while Lillith stood at her side as they both regarded upon a _'Clue Board'_ that Lillith had erected so that they might be able to chart down any clues or hints as to finding Taz and Haxal.  
So far it was empty.  
"So. How's about we start with the basics." Lillith spoke after a short silence  
"Like what?"  
"Interests and likes. What does Taz like doing in her freetime?"  
"How is that going to help us find her?"  
Lillith folded her arms  
"Well. If she likes fish, or the sport of fishing then perhaps she may be drawn to the ocean, or a large lake."  
"Or she could go to any village with an Inn and buy a roast salmon from the barkeep" Mirian rebutted  
"Yeah your right.. Then, maybe we should begin our search up near Bruma. You said that's where you last remember being together as a group right?"  
"Yes. But if I woke up on the other side of Cyrodiil, who's to say that she, or Haxal did likewise?"  
"Y'know, your a real pessimist sometimes, Miri." Lillith snickered in reply, before turning her attention back to the board.

"It's a fools errand Lillith. I appreciate the fact that your wanting to help me, but.. What if her and Haxal aren't even in Cyrodiil anymore?"  
Lillith turned back  
"Well, think. You told me that you were up by Bruma, you got beaten unconscious and then you magically find yourself on the other side of the province in a cave. That doesn't just happen on a whim, Miri. What may have caused that to happen?"  
Mirian glanced down at the floor  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"  
Lillith held a smug look and folded her arms against her chest  
_"Try me."_  
Mirian exhaled deeply through her mouth  
"I was 'rescued' by a Daedra. I imagine that he fought off the Orcs and brought me to safety near Leyawiin.."  
She peered back up at Lillith, who didn't seem to have changed her expression upon hearing that.  
"I've heard crazier things." She shrugged, then approached Mirian, still laying across the couch.  
"What kind of Daedra was it? Intelligent or.."  
"It was a Dremora" Mirian replied before Lillith could finish her sentence.  
Lillith now appeared to be taken aback somewhat

"Oh really now? This changes things.."  
"How so?" Mirian asked  
"Well. Putting aside the simple fact that Dremora generally don't give the slightest fuck about us 'Mortals.' If one of them intervened in a fight and saved you, and presumably your companions also.. Then that would be for a rather.. _specific_ reason."  
Lillith turned back to the board and wrote down 'Dremora Aid', then a line going downwards to further branch off the evidence.  
"I just wonder why you hadn't mentioned this earlier.." She muttered softly, yet still loud enough so Mirian could clearly hear her  
"It wasn't relevant. And.. I also don't entirely know if that is something I should go mouthing off about."  
Lillith nodded in her direction  
"Fair enough. It is rather unusual that a Dremora would manifest itself in Mundus, and directly aid you.."  
Lillith closed her eyes and tried to piece together what she could. All this did was raise more questions than answers..  
"Did he say at any point of what he plans for you? Expectations or the like?"  
Mirian thought long and hard on that.  
Skolas had always been rather cryptic when he addressed them. Saying as how he never 'attempted' to save them. Despite the fact that he clearly did.  
However, when she first woke up in that shitty cave, he did mention that he saw _'Potential'_ in her.

Mirian cleared her throat after the long silence of pondering and remembrance.  
"He told me directly, that he saw 'Potential' in me."  
Lillith's eyes opened in astonishment  
"Wow. High and mighty praise coming from a demon. I take it that he's powerful too?"  
Mirian shrugged  
"I assume so. He's taken on a small Thalmor army single-handedly and came out with barely a scratch."  
Lillith nodded slightly before exhaling deeply

"I _may_ have a lead then.."  
Mirian perked her head up  
"you what??"  
"I said, I _**MIGHT**_ have a lead. No promises."  
Mirian sat on the edge of the cushion  
"Well?? Don't leave me in suspense! What's your lead??"  
Lillith wandered over to the nearest bookshelf and rifled through it, before pulling out a dust-covered journal.  
"Ah. Here it is."  
Mirian got up  
"Tell me!!"

Lillith held the open book towards her  
Scrawled across both pages was a map detailing a rather unremarkable forest near the city of Cheydinhal. And marked on it was the location of a dilapidated and long-since abandoned Imperial Fortress.  
Mirian glanced back up at Lillith as she slammed the book shut  
"I made a contact a while ago. And he _might_ be able to help us."  
"Then let's go see him!" Mirian declared as she flew up from the couch  
Lillith shook her head  
"Yes. Let's just go off on a magical journey across Cyrodiil right now! It's not like we need to plan the trip or anything! We'll wing it! And come Hell or High-Water we will persevere!"  
She jeered while prancing about the room. Mirian grunted in a foul-tempered mood  
"Fine. But the sooner we can meet this 'contact' of yours, the better."  
"Of course. And we will soon. But we just need to plan out the journey first, get a pair of tents and supplies... Maybe find out a schedule for the nearest Imperial convoy we can tag along with.."

"Any chance you can tell me a bit about your _'contact?'_ Mirian asked  
Lillith chuckled  
"Oh you'll like him. He's one of those... _'Old School'_ wizards who knows how to satisfy the women in more ways than four.." She winked playfully at Mirian. Mirian frowned again "Your not playing matchmaker for me, Lillith. I have no interest in becoming some creepy old hermits play-thing."  
Lillith merely snickered and wandered into the next room to fetch her purse.  
"How _DID_ you get through all those years with the Tong and not once get pregnant? Quite a feat if you ask me. You did it with every echelon there was." She called out from the doorway  
Mirian closed her eyes and released a quiet breath.  
She doesn't want Lillith to know that she's infertile. Call it a curse or simple bad luck. But she is incapable of bearing children.  
Looking back on it, she wondered on just how her father would've reacted to have found out that his only child; his daughter was barren.  
She shuddered at the thought of remembering _HIM_ again. Perhaps today, she has a brother or sister. Raised up in the way her father wanted all along.  
Would her parents even recognize her anymore? Would they even know that she was once, and _technically_ still is their daughter?

Lillith peeked out from the doorframe, still waiting for a response  
Mirian perked up slightly, then rubbed the back of her neck  
"I might've been a masochist and overly sadistic back then, but I wasn't stupid when it came to that crap, Lillith."  
Lillith shrugged with a polite nod  
"I see. Well, we can start shopping for supplies tonight. The General Store by the Western Gatehouse stays open 'till quite late, and business is normally slow around then anyway, so we could get some good deals."  
Mirian stood up from the couch  
"Lillith, wait.."  
The purple-eyed Dunmer paused  
"What is it?"  
Mirian peered up at her  
"Have you ever fallen for anyone before? As in.. _True, genuine love?_  
Lillith seemed taken aback by the actual, legit question about her personal life, asked by Mirian.  
She grinned  
"Well now. Where is this coming from?"  
"I want to know. If you care to tell."  
Lillith stared off into space, still holding that sly grin.  
"Of course. Years ago. There was this merchant I met in Gnisis. At that time, I had left the Morag Tong and just needed to find someplace to rest my head for a bit while I planned my next move. Then I met him as I was drowning my sorrows in Sujamma."  
"What was he like?"  
"Oh. In the grand scheme of things, he was pretty average when it comes to the tradesmen. But what really set him apart from the rest of men who wanted a piece of me, was he _came back_ the next morning after our drunken revelry that night."  
"He came back?" Mirian asked  
Lillith nodded  
"The sex itself was pretty average. I think.. I'm not as experienced as you are in that particular field."  
Mirian blushed and frowned at her, which prompted a giggle from Lillith  
"However, when I woke up the next morning. Stiff and hungover like a Troll.. He was there, seated on the edge of the bed. Watching me to see if I were to awake. He asked how I was feeling. Gave me warm tea, a new blanket. And a gentle kiss on the head."  
Mirian glanced away briefly. She had never once encountered that before.. Everyone she spent the night with ditched her in the morning before she had the strength or willpower to wake up..  
"We 'dated' for a while after that. He was a real nice guy..."  
Lillith then paused and placed a hand over her heart.  
"The good ones are always the first to go, however."  
"How so?" Mirian asked  
"Well.. Some Nix-Hounds broke into his home in the early hours of the morn one day.. And he's not a fighter. All I saw of him the following day when I came to visit were a few gore-stained bones and pockets of blood drenching the carpet. The rest resided in the stomachs of the Nix-Hounds."  
Mirian never realized that Lillith could've gone through something like this. Even to her, Lillith never seemed like the type of woman to find herself in any meaningful relationship. "I'm so sorry Lillith. That is horrible... You have my sympathy."  
Lillith sighed  
"Don't. I tracked down those _**Fucking**_ Bug-Eyed weasels. And I made each, and everyone of their deaths so prolonged and painful.. I swear that they had wished that it were taken to Coldharbour to escape the steely touch of my blade... Vengeance is a cruel mistress and all that bullshit."  
She then turned to Mirian  
"I hope you understand clearly now, as to why I want to help you find your friends. From what you've told me, _They're the Good One's._ And, well.. For the first time in your life, you've actually been happy."

Tears formed in Mirian's red, Dunmeri eyes  
"Why didn't you tell me all of this sooner?"  
Lillith bit her lip  
"It's kind of painful to remember, you understand."  
Mirian nodded and fell forward, hugging Lillith.  
The Dunmer froze for a second, glancing down at Mirian as she sobbed softly into her chest, then gently held her back.  
"Oh there, there. I quite like this new Mirian. I can't wait to see just what kind of die-hard cutie this 'Taz' must be to have impacted you so."  
"Oh shut up. Let me have this moment.." Mirian muttered back  
Lillith grinned and patted Mirian's shoulder  
"What are friends for?"

**\------Earlier in Cheydinhal County------**

"Strange.. We haven't encountered any goblins yet.." Mattius whispered while darting around at the shadows as the party cautiously crept forward into the Ayleid Ruin.  
"I would've expected the savages to have at the least attempt to stop us from entering this place.." Tarak muttered back  
"Do they even know we're here?" Naia asked.  
She was slowly starting to regret on agreeing to this. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end. Everywhere she looked, she thought she saw dark figures moving in the shadows, and evil eyes glaring back at them at every corner.  
"They know we're here. They've been watching us ever since we left that first chamber." Chana replied back, keeping an unnaturally calm exposure while everyone else was tense and ready to strike at a moment's notice  
"Well now. Shorty over there is awfully perceptive eh?" Sabine jokingly remarked  
Chana lowered her hooded head in her direction  
_**"Never call me short again."**_ She spoke plainly, yet still it carried the hint of a threat in her tone.  
Sabine frowned at her, but diverted her attention back to watching the rear of the party.

"So if they've been watching us, then why aren't they attacking?" Mattius asked, clenching his sword even tighter in his grip.  
"Simple. These goblins are clearly being led by a half-way competent leader." Taz chimed in  
Everyone looked back at her, as if she had surprised them all.  
Her head tilted slightly at this strange response to her statement  
"What?"  
"What makes you say that?"  
Taz shrugged  
"A group like ours isn't stealthy. And we carry many shiny things goblins would love to get. If they weren't being held back by some strong authority, then we'd be swarmed."  
"I concur with the Suthay's statement" Chana muttered quietly.

Tarak grunted  
"Well if Chana agrees.. Then there must be more to these goblins than from what we can assume. Everyone stay close, and watch your backs. Who knows what may lie ahead.."

It wasn't long before the party approached a rather ornate entrance to a particularly large chamber.  
The entranceway had runes and lettering in the Ayleid tongue chiseled into the stonework itself, somehow still preserved after all these years of neglect and erosion.  
Beyond the entranceway, the party was met with a daunting sight.  
The room that lay before them was an enormous chamber, so large in fact that one could battle dragons mid-flight, leaving plenty of room for them to fly around in.  
In the center was a massive crevice, with a single, wide and crudely-made bridge extending across. And beyond the crevice was an entire tribes worth of goblin huts, tents and crude structures built into the collapsing ruin. Lit up brilliantly by hundreds of torches and lanterns.  
It is also that they finally found the full force of the goblins. All gathered on the other end of the crevice, weapons in hand. However despite the party now being very clearly visible, the goblins seemed to wait. Not one raised their spear, nor draw the bow.  
"They're not attacking?" Tarak muttered  
"What is this? A staring contest? Come and fight us!" Mattius yelled out  
"WOULD YOU SHUT UP??" Sabine smacked him across the face, before Tarak shushed them both. Then with a deep breath, he stepped forward.  
Everyone watched with baited breath as he steadily approachedthe bridge. And surprisingly, even the goblins watched him with little in the way of immediate aggression.  
Tarak stopped before the bridge, and held his sword stoically over his shoulder and pointed a finger out towards the horde of goblins across the ravine.

**"GREETINGS TO YOU ALL. I AM THE GREAT AND HONOURABLE TARAK OF CLAN KROTHBUG. FORGIVE US FOR INTRUDING UPON YOUR LAND, BUT WE HAVE COME IN SEARCH OF A WANTED CRIMINAL. AND OUR EVIDENCE LEAD US HERE."**

The goblins made no move to respond  
"This is stupid. They don't understand us. We should just kill them all.." Mattius groaned  
"Are you questioning Tarak's logic? I see the infallible wisdom in his choice to negotiate with these savages. They outnumber us 10 to 1! If we can get our query without us getting killed and eaten alive in the process, then all's the better!" Sabine declared with a blush and arms held aloft in Tarak's direction.  
Everyone stared back at her  
"Kiss-ass.." Mattius muttered under his breath

Taz?" Naia whispered while gently tugging on the Khajiit's arm  
She looked back at the Bosmer  
"What is it?"  
Naia looked almost meek  
"I'm scared" She murmured back  
Chana gave a cursory glance over at them upon hearing that, however neither Taz nor Naia noticed.  
Taz gave a warm grin and ruffled Naia's hair before hugging her from behind, tightening her grip and forming a fist before the Bosmer's eyes.  
"Remember. _This One will protect you._ She promised. And I keep my promises."  
Naia warmly held Taz's embrace back as Tarak once more began shouting out at the horde of Goblins of his intentions. Albeit this time in simpler and easier to follow Tamrielic. Bordering on baby-speak.  
They both looked forward again, only now to realize that Chana was staring straight back at them with faintly glowing eyes from under her cowl.  
She squinted at them with her usual neutral disposition before reverting her attention back to Tarak.

 **"WHAT SAY YOU?? I REQUEST AN AUDIENCE WITH YOUR LEADER!"** He demanded in an authoritative tone  
A few moments of silence befell the cavernous room, until a figure emerged from the crowd. Distinctly not a goblin.  
It was an Imperial man, clad in the tribal garb of the goblins. Strange runes and markings dotted his skin in-between armour crafted from bone and rough hides.  
Sat upon his head was a large and crudely fashioned headdress.  
If Taz didn't know any better, this man was the chieftain of the goblins.  
**"REQUEST AN AUDIENCE WITH THE LEADER DO YOU?"** He called out after Tarak, ramming the shaft-end of a spear into the ground to create a crackling sound in the stonework. His voice echoing off of the white-marbled room.  
The nearby goblins gave way and prostrated themselves, while the others bowed their heads in his presence.  
Tarak remained in his steadfast position  
"And what's more, you say that you are pursuing a wanted fugitive from the surface-dwellers. But why on Mundus would he come here?"  
Tarak cleared his throat  
"WE HAVE GATHERED EVIDENCE FROM A RECENT RAID UPON A MERCHANT CARAVAN CONDUCTED BY YOUR GOBLIN HORDE. WE NEVER FOUND ANY SIGNS OF THE BODY WE SEARCH. WHICH POINTS TO THE FACT THAT HE WAS TAKEN CAPTIVE AND BROUGHT BACK HERE."  
The human chieftain held a wicked grin  
_"Oh really now? Who's to say that he was taken captive?" _  
He then stood at the opposite end of the bridge and confidently held his arms off to the sides__

__**"GAZE IN WONDER THEN. FOR YOUR TARGET HAS, AND ALWAYS WILL BE THE RULER OF THE CRACKMAW TRIBE!"**_  
_

__Tarak grunted angrily  
"How the Hell can a human lead goblins? Not only is it revolting to be around those degenerates. But wouldn't they just try to eat you first chance they get??" Sabine questioned  
"A.. Actually.. Remember what Tarak said?" Taz mumbled, but just loud enough for the group to hear  
They all turned their attention on her  
"Goblins may not be that smart, but they aren't completely stupid. It.. Could be because he fought the previous chieftain and won, and the goblins take that as a symbol of strength and power. So they chose to make him their new leader"  
Sabine turned her attention back on the wimpy-looking man standing on the other end of the crevice, draped loosely in hides and fur, leaving much pale, white skin visible to the torch-light. There was much to be desired for sure.  
"I fail to see how _He_ could have bested a chieftain.."_ _

__"CHIEFTAIN OR NOT! YOU MUST ANSWER FOR YOUR CRIMES! IT WAS YOU WHO ORDERED THE DEATHS OF THE INNOCENTS IN THAT CARAVAN!" Tarak yelled out in a furious tone. His authoritative presence had subsided. And in it's place was the growing sense of seething rage  
The chieftain laughed haughtily  
" _Innocent???_ You truly believe those people were **INNOCENT??** What other lies has your infallible Nobility implanted within your impressionable minds?"  
"I WOULD SOONER TRUST THE FALLACIOUS WORDS OF A BEGGAR THAN OF ONE WHO DWELLS AMONGST THE MALEVOLENT AND TWISTED!" Tarak called back out  
"Bold words coming from one who claims to be an Orc. You and the goblin-kin are more alike than what you would like to believe, _'Tarak of Clan Krothbug.'_  
Tarak now had rage in his eyes and he grabbed the sword, holding it out towards the chieftain  
"ENOUGH TALK! I CAME ALL THIS WAY TO EXACT VENGEANCE FOR THE MEN, WOMEN AND CHILDREN MURDERED BY YOU AND YOUR REPULSIVE ILK!"  
The chieftain merely grinned in response._ _

__"Shouldn't we go and calm him down??" Naia questioned  
"Yes. I agree with the Elf. Let us-" Mattius responded and went to run up to Tarak, however Chana held up her hand before them.  
"Wait. This is between Tarak and the Goblin Chieftain. Not us."  
Everyone stared with shocked expressions at her  
"How can you say that Chana? He's about to have the entire tribe charge him. And we're supposed to just sit back and wait??" Sabine growled at her  
Chana silently glanced back her as the chieftain spoke again  
**"THEN PERHAPS WE SHOULD FIGHT THEN? YOU SAY YOU ARE GREAT AND HONOURABLE ARE YOU NOT? THEN WHY NOT PARTAKE IN AN HONOUR DUEL? RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW."**  
Chana then gave a subtle nod to the group, as if she knew that was going to happen.  
"Very well. I accept your challenge. Should I win, you come with us. No further difficulty." Tarak announced  
"Agreeable. Though should I emerge victorious, I shall take custody of you, and your entire party. Especially the females."  
Naia gasped and backed up behind Taz, who gave a low and guttural snarl in response to the demands.  
"Oh for Mara's sake Tarak. I hate everything about this. Don't lose.." Sabine muttered  
Tarak relaxed his posture  
"I accept those terms." He replied  
The chieftain hefted up his spear and took a few steps onto the bridge  
"Then let us fight. First one to cave in, or cry like a bitch loses."  
Tarak took his first steps onto the rickety wooden bridge bolted and tied together haphazardly with nails and rope.  
It creaked and groaned under every footstep, but still he pressed onwards towards his adversary.  
The crevice itself was pitch-black. He had no idea for how far down it went. Nor on what waited for him at the bottom. Could it be all manners of horrifying monsters, spiked traps or even a straight plummet to Oblivion could all lead him to a grisly end.  
The Chieftain leveled his spear, pointing at Tarak and held a smug look  
"You should know. That the spear out-ranges the sword."  
Tarak gripped the sword tight in his hands  
"Perhaps that may be true. Pity though, that you will not be able to land a meaningful hit."  
"Your all talk, _Orc._ Why not back your bravado with blood?"  
**"KICK HIS ASS!"** Sabine yelled out from behind him  
Tarak lowered his head and grinned  
"Let's do this then."  
"Let's shall! I lust for that Bosmer maiden! The more I gaze upon her beauty, the more I desire her!" The Chieftain exclaimed and ran towards Tarak, spear held out directly to pierce his heart  
Tarak assumed a defensive posture, and parried the opening attack, ripping the spear directly from the Chieftain's hands.  
A moment passed, where all time seemed to stop as the two combatants stared eachother directly in the eyes.  
The Chieftain's was filled with shock and dread, whereas Tarak's, full of fury and triumph.  
And with a brutally fatal blow, the Chieftain's head came soaring off, landing near the feet of the party, and rolled on the stone floor until the cold, unmoving eyes stared directly up at Chana as she had been watching the fight silently.  
She gave a brief glance down at the head, before gently kicking it away  
"Well. That was anti-climatic.." Mattius muttered  
"I expected that asshole to have at least put up a fight.." Sabine folded her arms  
Tarak took a glance back at his party and held a triumphant grin, before raising his sword in the air, and directed his gaze to the horde of goblins on the opposite side  
**"I AM VICTORIOUS"**  
The goblins appeared to be visually disturbed and infuriated by the revelation, and not before long, arrows plummeted down in the party's direction, meanwhile goblin warriors began charging across the bridge.  
Tarak ran back to his party, as they all drew weapons and readied themselves for battle.  
"We cannot win against these odds! Grab the head and run!"  
Everyone nodded, however it was Chana who stuffed the disembodied head into a rawhide bag and tied it up  
**"RUN!"** Tarak called out as a hail of arrow-fire blanketed around them  
The party fell into a full-sprint back through the labyrinth of halls, tunnels and chambers they had navigated through prior.  
Chana led the way with no questions asked. If anyone knew how to get out of here, it was her.  
Behind them, the screeching and wailing of goblins echoed through the ruins like a hurricane  
Every now and then, they'd bypass a window-grate which showed off more of the ruins below them. And each one they would catch the glimpse of dozens of goblins scurrying throughout the chambers, attempting to catch up to, or cut off the party.  
"SO MUCH FOR A FAIR FIGHT! WHAT HAPPENED TO HIS BET??" Sabine called out as they ran  
"Maybe the goblins didn't see their chieftain getting murdered so easily as part of an _'Honour Duel."_ Taz replied, looking back over her shoulder to ensure Naia was keeping pace.  
The Bosmer had a lot of stamina apparently, because she didn't seem to be breaking a sweat. She looked terrified however. And Taz couldn't blame her. Who knows what the goblins would do to them if they catch up..  
At least now the ruins were getting somewhat familiar. Taz recognized this area as being close to the entrance. Which means they were almost out!  
It was then, and conveniently timed that one of the metal doors ahead of them broke open and a small group of armoured goblins, geared in looted Imperial wargear emerged, before howling out a piercing warcry, and charged forward, weapons leveled and shields raised.  
These goblins didn't strike the party as any normal savages like the rest. They seemed to be _'Competent'_ in a way as they ran forward in an ordered fashion with eachother.  
"BREAK THROUGH THEM!" Tarak yelled out  
Chana fired off an arrow, claiming the life of the largest goblin as the arrowhead pierced straight through the open visor and into the creature's skull.  
She then slowed to a halt as everyone else charged forward, impacting against the goblin warriors with a furious cry. Except for Naia, who stuck close to Chana's side as she fired arrow after arrow into the thick of the fight, while also making sure to check over her shoulder to ensure that the rest of the horde wasn't gaining too much ground on them.  
Taz now got to see just how competent these adventurers were.  
The goblins they were fighting were well-equipped and knew how to actually fight in a composed manner. Perhaps they are an upper-class of warriors in the clan, or the chieftains bodyguards perhaps.  
It didn't matter. With Tarak and Mattius at the forefront, Sabine slicing and dicing the injured and downed, and Chana taking care of any stragglers, these goblins were dropping like flies.  
In fact, they outran Taz through the group of goblins, leaving her in their dust.  
Soon enough, the goblins were slain. However they didn't have any time to celebrate or dwell as the first of the horde rounded the corner and howled at the party.  
Chana and Naia both came running up, and as a group they stampeded up the long, dark staircase until they once more emerged into the sunlight.  
"Everyone! Kindlepitch, NOW!" Tarak ordered  
Sabine, Mattius and Chana quickly reached into their bags and threw loaded pouches of kindlepitch at the ruin entrance, as the howling of the goblins drew nearer  
Mattius then cast aside his shield and formed a fist. Upon which a sudden spark of flame ignited within it, and he cast it at the kindlepitch, now drenching the entrance.  
The resulting explosion triggered a violent cave-in, crushing the goblins who were at the front of the horde, and causing the others to flee as rubble and debris rolled down the stairway. Killing any who strayed behind. Which was most of them as the staircase was filled with the green-skinned barbarians.  
Everyone took a moment to watch the entrance. To ensure that no stragglers or last-minute overpowered champions emerged from the rubble.  
A few minutes past and the screeching of the goblins had grown silent. Leaving only the nearby sounds of the snowy forest to ease the party's troubled minds.  
Tarak took a seat on a nearby collapsed pillar and regained his breath as he wheezed heavily.  
"Bloody good work all of you. Drinks are on me once we get back." He said with a warm smile at his party.  
"Just make sure you don't get any of the watered-down crap this time. We should spring for the _Real Stuff._ Sabine replied, dusting and wiping off her gear of dirt, mud, debris and blood.  
Mattius merely chuckled and looked over at Taz and Naia  
"Hey. You two are still alive. Congrats."  
Taz was still catching her breath. She merely glanced up at him and flapped her tail against the snow as a response.  
Naia, on the other-hand, was still coming to the terms that she was still, miraculously alive. She didn't know it was going to be THAT dangerous. Taz wasn't kidding when she said that Ayleid ruins are deadly..  
Taz looked over and placed a reassuring hand on Naia's shoulder, which prompted the Bosmer to meet her eyes  
"Good job. Khajiit is proud of you, _Drenamer._ Taz muttered quietly with an exhausted smile  
Naia returned the gesture with a polite hug, then looked over at Tarak. Who grinned back at her in response.  
Tarak was just glad that everyone made it out in one piece. He knew that should their chieftain be slain, goblins would not care to acknowledge the rules, and will simply attack them regardless.  
He glanced over at Chana, who didn't _seem_ to be out of breath, or in need of a sit-down. However just from the way that she was standing in a slightly slanted posture, was more than enough of a hint to him that she was ever so slightly, out-of-breath.  
He doesn't understand why she's always so uptight. But, it is nice to have a level-headed girl in the party who can get things done.  
"Chana, you still have that bastard's head?" He asked her  
She peered back at him and held up the bag holding within the prize.  
"Good. Granted I would've much preferred to have brought him back alive. But what's done is done."  
Everyone nodded as Tarak turned his attention to Taz and Naia  
"Which reminds me.. Would you care to accompany us back to Cheydinhal?"  
Naia looked at Taz for her answer  
"You do not mind?" The Khajiit asked  
"Not at all. I think we've all gotten on friendly terms by now."  
He looked back at his party.  
Mattius winked. Sabine rolled her eyes. Chana shrugged.  
"Good, no verbal complaints. So that settles it. Shall we continue to travel together some more?" He then turned back to the Khajiit and Bosmer  
Naia nodded at both him and Taz  
Taz shrugged  
"Sure. Naia and I were already going that way regardless.."  
Tarak grinned and gave a firm, yet still friendly slap on both of their backs, which caused both girls to stumble forward from the impact somewhat.  
"Wonderful! It is always great to make new friends. Now let us be off! We have a bounty to claim, and beer to guzzle down!"  
**"HOOORAAH!"** Mattius and Sabine both cheered and followed Tarak as they began the march back to the road.  
Chana gave a half-hearted glance in their direction, before taking a few steps towards Taz and Naia.  
"Are you two holding up?" She asked in her quiet demeanor.  
"We're fine. We are adventurers after all!" Taz boasted. However from the look that Chana was giving them both, hinted that she had her doubts.  
**"HEY! YOU LADIES COMING ALONG OR WHAT??** Tarak called out after them  
The three ran up and followed after the party, yet still far enough that they were out of earshot if they spoke quietly. Which was perfect. As Taz had a few more questions to ask Chana about her being Ohmes.  
_"Drask'kay, Chana?"_ Taz muttered quietly  
Chana made no response  
_"Saj jer purr Ta'agra?"_  
A moment of silence overtook the three, before Chana made any acknowledgement that she was hearing Taz  
_"Jat. Bishu."_ She replied  
Taz let go of a quiet squeal. This was so cool! It has been so long since she's had the chance to speak properly in Ta'agra with someone!  
_"Jajii rak va-"_ Taz's line of questioning was cut short as Chana looked back and hissed at her to shut up.  
Taz promptly pursed her mouth as Chana flipped her head forward again  
"Look, Suthay. Yes I speak your language, though only little. I do not wish to speak it with you here though, as it may give away who I am."  
"Why do you not want your party to know that you are Ohmes? They are your friends, no?"  
Chana clenched a fist  
"I'm just not ready yet, ok?"  
She then peered back at Naia from under her cowl  
"You keep quiet about this too. Got me?"  
Naia nodded politely  
Chana then sighed  
"Look. Maybe someday I can find the time and place to speak with you. But that is neither here nor now."  
"Ok." Taz nodded with a smile.  
"For the meantime, take pride in the fact that your still alive. Less can be said for the goblins. Or their leader." She spoke, while tying the head-bag to her backpack.  
She then focused her attention back to what was ahead of her. Namely Sabine, Tarak and Mattius. Who were discussing as to what they'd be spending the bounty reward on.  
Taz looked over at Naia following alongside her  
"Have you ever drank alcohol before?"  
Naia shook her head  
"No. I was too young back then. And I think I still am.."  
"Perhaps Khajiit will lend you some of hers then. You deserve some of it for braving the goblins with us."  
"I don't know.."  
"It is your choice. But just know that it can be addictive."  
Taz winked at her, then ran up to keep up with the rest of the party  
Naia grinned and ran to catch up with the party too.__

**Author's Note:**

> Interestingly enough, the HTML (Except for < strong >) and formatting seemed to not always want to cooperate with me, despite my attempts at fixing it. Most notably though, near the end.


End file.
